northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 16: Hold Back! The Chariot Fighters' Revenge
Oracle 16: Hold Back! The Chariot Fighters' Revenge (ホールドバック！チャリオットファイターズの復讐 Hōrudo bakku! Chariotto Faitāzu no fukushū) is the sixteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters attacked Hirakawa City again. And this time, they did a revenge attack against the Armored Fighters. Plot The special coverage for the 2016 national elections still continues even at wee hours in the morning. Meanwhile, Anaira went to her office and she saw Fatima, Minori, Ryoko and the Armored Force Fighters slept together after they watched the coverage. While Anaira covered Minori and Ryoko a blanket, Fatima woke up and asked her about the coverage. She said that the coverage still continues and they're all busy for the voting results, including Kohei and other Armored Fighters. The next day, a few hours after the end of special coverage, Kohei and other Armored Fighters rushed to Anaira's office. Since they were all tired, they slept in respective couches. Meanwhile, Anaira went to cafeteria to order a cup of coffee. While taking a sip of coffee, she thought that there will possible that the Chariot Fighters came to attack and Hirakawa City again. Few moments later, she received a message that the Chariot Soldiers attacked in one of the voting precincts in Hirakawa National High School. Since her younger brother, Kohei, and the rest of the Armored Fighters took a rest after the coverage, she contacted Fatima, Minori, Ryoko and the Armored Force Fighters to head on to the location. In Hirakawa National High School, the Chariot Soldiers attacked the people outside of the voting precinct. But in a surprise, the Armored Fighters who were transformed themselves into their armor form came in and fought them. Anaira ordered the teachers who were outside the voting precinct to evacuate immediately together with the ballot boxes and voting machines. Meanwhile, Kazumi was also in the location along with the TransHead TV news team, reporting about the attack of the Chariot Soldiers. The battle ended when Anaira and other Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Meister Slash, Energy Slash and Force Strike. After the battle, Anaira saw Kazumi delivered a report nearby in another voting precinct, so she told to her fellow Armored Fighters to returned back to her office immediately. A few hours later, Kohei and other Armored Fighters woke up after they took a nap. He saw Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters came inside the office. Kohei asked his older sister what happened while he and others took a nap. Anaira told him that the Chariot Soldiers came and almost attacked outside the voting precinct in Hirakawa National High School. But she told him that she, Fatima, Minori, Ryoko and the Armored Force Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers, so they don't have to worry about. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen disgusted about the defeat of the Chariot Soldiers. He ordered his fellow Chariot Fighters to invade the human world again and face the Armored Fighters in a battle. And they did so, they invaded the human world and start attacking. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and the Armored Fighters had a discussion on how to block the attack of the Chariot Fighters. While in the middle of their discussion, Anaira received a message that the Chariot Fighters appeared in Hirakawa Central Park. She told them that they will head on to the location immediately. In Hirakawa Central Park where the Chariot Fighters appeared there, the Armored Fighters came. Emperor Ryuuen that they will do a revenge attack against the Armored Fighters. Cyan, on the other hand, told to Anaira that she will defeat her in her own hands. Anaira told them that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will never give up in their battle, and they transformed themselves into their armor form. The battle started as the Armored Fighters faced against the Chariot Fighters. As the battle gets intense, they showed their different powers using their weapons. The battle ended as the Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters attacked each other using their respective finishers. In the end, no one won in the battle and instead, Emperor Ryuuen told to Armored Fighters that this was the first installment of their battle saga, and went back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The Scarlet Savage ~CHARIOT FIGHTERS~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 116, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 16: Case Is Gone, The Zenith episode 11 and Nocturnal Project episode 117. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes